Joker's Gotham
by foxfire222
Summary: A crossover between BB and The Batman. What happens when an explosion
1. Chapter 1

Willy stared at his newest creation

Willy stared at his newest creation. It was a machine he had been working on in secret since he broke out of prison 3 months earlier. If he had done it right it would affect every electronic device on earth…or rip the universe a new space hole. Willy smiled, "I hope this works or I won't make it to the next senior prom."

He flicked the switch on the machine and pressed the buttons on the control panel. As the machine started to warm up he heard a familiar sound, the sound of a Baterang. He dodged to the side just in time. The weapon hit the control panel and it started to spark. Willy looked at the Batman and yelled, "Do you have any idea what you just did? Who knows what that machine will do now?"

The lights flashed and the machine exploded in a giant explosion that sent both Batman and Willy flying. When the smoke cleared someone stood where the machine had once been. He had long green hair that fell to the small of his back. His was hunched over slightly but stood tall regardless. He wore no shoes over his feet, black baggy pants, and a modified orange and purple straight jacket that hung down almost to the ground. He looked up to reveal bleach white skin, a large grin that showed off yellow teeth and solid red eyes with small yellow dots as pupils. His face turned from one of joy to one of confusion as he looked around. He spoke in a voice that was full of laughter yet confusion as he said, "Now what just happened? I could have sworn I was fighting the Bat…so where is he?"

At this moment Batman emerged from the rubble that he had been buried under and groaned. This grabbed the new person's attention. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Batman emerge from the pile of rubble, "Batsie, is that you? How did you change so fast?"

"Who you calling Batsie you Joker?" this new Batman said in a different voice then the normal

"You're not Batsie…at least not mine." This new person growled out in an angry voice, "Where am I? Why was I brought here? If this is a joke," he pulled out three cards, "it's not funny." He threw the cards right at Batman who dove out of the way. The card flew through the air and stuck halfway into a stone pillar, "Drat, I missed." The man said with a crazy laugh

The laugh stopped as a foot connected with his face and he flew through the air. He did a flip mid-air and landed on his feet. Batman looked at him and said, "Look you gangster scum crawl back to the rest of the Jokers before I take you in to."

The mans face turned to one of confusion and rage, "Joker GANG?! I'm the only Joker good old Gotham ever had. So unless I'm dreaming you're more screw loose then me." The man laughed loudly and threw more cards in a fit of rage, "Tell me where I am or I'll cut you to ribbons."

Batman threw some Baterangs at him but he just dodged them, "Who are you anyway freak?" Batman yelled

"The names Joker, and who are you calling a freak?" Joker yelled as he ran off into the night down and alley way as blood dripped behind him from where he had failed to completely doge a Baterang.

The Joker ran until he got to an abandoned building. He rushed inside while holding his arm to stop from leaving a blood trail. He was so confused. On second he had been at the art museum and the nest he was…, "Where am I anyway?"

"Your in Gotham city of course." Said a voice behind him

Joker turned to see a teenager dressed like a scarecrow holding a plastic pumpkin bucket, "This can't be Gotham." Said Joker as he looked out the window, "Nothing is the same. Everything is electronic and flying. My Gotham never looked like this."

"It's been like that as long as we can remember." Said a pair of twins in unison as they came out of the shadows. They were dressed in identical pink clown outfits.

"Yeah what year are you from?" asked the kid with the pumpkin

"Why 2008 of course." Joker said in a growl

"Dude, it's 2068!" said the girls

"Let me scan him." Said the boy with the pumpkin and he took out a metallic device from his pocket. He held it out and a blue light slid over Joker, "Dude, his readings are shway. Says he has chemicals in his blood like no one else. I don't think he's from another time…I think he's from another universe."

The Joker's smile widened to a length that made the teens before him cringe, "Really, tell me about my new playground then."

**Didn't quit know how to word the first chapter but I just had to get it started. If you have ever seen The Batman then you'll know what kind of stuff I'll have coming in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Joker followed the kids who, he had learned, were named Dee Dee, and Ghoul. They led him to an abandoned toy factory. It was filthy on the outside but inside it was clean and neat with electronics everywhere. As Joker sat down for Dee Dee to bandage him he saw a ½ hyena ½ human thing come into the room, "Holy Houdini, what the Hell is that thing?"

Ghoul chuckled and put his arm around the thing that was also laughing, "His name is Wolf. He got spliced with a wild hyena. Splicing is combining your DNA with that of an animal. It's illegal as of 3 months ago."

Wolf just barked and panted as Joker's smile returned to his face, "I like your choice in animals. I myself have…had two albino hyena's, very rare breed." He faked a sniff and looked at the roof in mock sadness, "I wonder if I'll ever see them again."

Dee Dee and her sister Dee Dee each hugged a shoulder and said together, "Oh, poor baby. Can we do anything to make you feel better?"

"Well first you could fix this gash on my arm and then you could tell me all about this Batman that I encountered. After that I demand a crash course on the way things work around here." Joker said as he kissed each girl on the cheek which made them giggle

"No problem Mr. J." the two girls said as they ran off to find the first aid kit

Ghoul whistled and whispered into Joker's ear, "How did you do that? I've been trying to get a kiss from them for 6 months and you do it in 6 minutes. What's your secret man, share with a young up and comer?"

Wolf was nodding like an idiot behind Ghoul and growled in a way that sounded like a plea of some sort.

"It's the skin and eyes. I don't know what to tell you my young Ghoul." Joker said with a smirk on his face

"We're back Mr. J." said the girls as they got to work on his arm, "We also got you a file we are keeping on Batman so you can look it over."

"Thank you Dee Dee, you two are peaches."

**I am so sorry that this is so short but I am getting ready to go off to college in the next week and I have so much to do. Around the 15 of September is the soonest I can make the next chapter and I am so sorry for that. Please understand. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long pause but college is harder then I thought it would be. So anyway I thought I would explain this chapter. This chapter takes place about a month or so after the second chapter. Joker is now fully informed about the future and how it works. He also had created some new toys with the new tech that will reveal themselves throughout the story. Also I have corrected the name and Wolf is Woof as he should be. So this chapter is basically Joker making his presence known to the citizens of Gotham. There is no reason for his madness except that he wants people to know that he is now there and from another dimension where he claims to have been the best bad guy ever. So to get the attention of everyone in the city he attacks a school. Enjoy.**

When the school bell rang that morning and all the students had entered the school several familiar figures jumped out of the bushes. Ghoul went around welding all the windows shut without being seen. Woof sniffed out all the ground school patrol and took care of them. Dee Dee and Dee Dee used their awesome acrobatics to take out all the cameras. And when all that was done they all gathered at the only entry and exit that Ghoul had let stay open. Then Joker came up looking the same as he always had except for a plasma gun on his back and a few strange things hidden in his jacket. He smiled that familiar smile and said with a laugh, "Well, lets go say hello to our new classmates."

The group of five evil doers made their way silently through the halls to the principals office. After taking care of the secretary they barged into the main office and then threatened the principle into telling the students the following message…

"All students please report to the auditorium for a special presentation. I'm sure you will all get a laugh out of our surprise guest."

After all the students had gone into the auditorium Ghoul sealed all the doors shut except for the backstage door. When all that was taken care off Dee Dee and Dee Dee lowered the lights in the room and shown the spotlight onto a giant jack in the box in center stage. It slowly began to play pop goes the weasel. When the song ended there was a small pause and then the top flew open and out jumped the Joker.

The students gasped and some began to panic. Joker shot his plasma rifle into the air and shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen, please be quiet as the show is about to begin." as the room fell into a scared silence Joker smiled a smile that made all the kids shiver, "That's better. Now let me tell you something before this show starts. My name is Joker. I am the actual Joker but not yours. As my new friend Ghoul here," Ghoul came out and took a bow, "has done many tests on me have proven I am from a different dimension. In that dimension I was the one and only Joker. Since I find myself here because of a freak accident I have decided to make the best of it. So lets all relax, and have a good laugh together." at this last word the Dee Dee twins dragged a tied and gagged principle onto the stage, "Lets have a hand for my lovely assistants." there was no sound from the audience. Joker frowned, "I said," he pointed the rifle, "give them a hand."

The smile returned to his face as the crowd began to clap. The girls bowed and then left the stage with Ghoul, "Now give a round of applause for my next trick. Please say hello to Woof, the best juggler in the world."

As the audience applauded Woof came out and slowly approached the principle who began to whimper and struggle. Suddenly Woof threw the principle up into the air, flipped onto his back, and began to spin the crying and yelling victim like a ball with his feet.

Joker turned back to the students while Woof continued and said, "Since it appears that your principle isn't enjoying the show I think I need to make them smile." he then turned to Woof and said, "Woof, pull."

At that signal Woof launched his human ball into the air and Joker threw a ball at him. The ball exploded on impact letting out smoke that hid the whole stage from view. When the smoke cleared the sight that met the students was enough to make some of them sick. There sat the principle in the center of the stage, laughing so hard that tears fell down his face and a large unnatural looking smile stretching across the now pale face.

The future had just been introduced to Joker gas version 2.0.


End file.
